I Loved Her First
by Noorah
Summary: Hermione's father's veiw on the FatherDaughter dance at her wedding. HHr


I Loved Her First

Songfic to Heartland's 'I Loved Her First'

In Hermione's father's POV during the Father/Daughter dance and a bit beyond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's so beautiful,' was the first thing in my mind, when she whispered to Harry to let her go, that this

was her dance. The second thing I thought was, 'I'll kill him if he hurts her.'

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world

She had told me the night he proposed, was the night he killed Voldemort. She had said yes. And both of them had cried.

I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl

Ron died in the war. She told me the day it happened; he was hit by a curse that killed him in her arms. She had lost so much in that war, friends, teachers, almost the wizarding world. She had watched as her best friend died, and while the other killed the pathetic wizard that killed my wife. That killed Hermione's mother.

Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I told Hermione on her 10th birthday, that I would never let her marry. I had tried to talk to her about Harry, about what was going to happen, but she told me that my promise wasn't real. She had only agreed, because she wasn't in love, because she was only a child.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

The first time I saw her, in her mother's arms, I cried. She was so tiny, with a puff of chestnut hair atop her head. When I saw her eyes, it frightened me, how much she looked like her mother. They say that the baby looks like the father so they bond, but the bonding happened when I saw Ellen's eyes on Hermione.

And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How can she be married now, dancing in my arms in her gown, Harry watching her, only her? It's frightening, how much he reminds me of myself when I married Ellen, I can see the startling amount of respect and love that man has for my girl and I think that everything will be fine for Harry and Hermione Potter.

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

The first time I actually saw Harry and Hermione? The end of their 4th year is when I opened my eyes to the budding relationship that was forming between the two. Hermione hugged and kissed Harry's cheek, flushed and ran to me. My eyes were on Harry, his on Hermione, fingers thoughtfully touching his cheek where she had kissed him. I had guessed that was his first kiss ever that he could remember. Hermione later told me that I was right.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

I gave her away to Harry, trying not to cry, yes, but I still gave her away. My girl has seen things that I will never see, the war between good and evil for one, the Weasly's for another. I can never for the life of me, see them all. Well, my girl is a married woman now. She's in love, she looks like her mother, and she's not mine anymore. Then I realized from the day she had went to Hogwarts, she had stopped being mine. She's always been Harry's girl.

From the first breath she breathed  
when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
when a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

And now they have a girl named Lily, and three boys, Sirius, James and Remus. What a family. The oldest is 14, Lily. Sooner than later, Harry and Hermione'll find out exactly what I meant when I told Harry 'I loved her first.' and time after time, they'll say it again, giving away their children one after another to the ones they love, they respect, and hopefully want to be with for the rest of their lives.

-FIN-


End file.
